


Plea to Me

by Gobetti



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobetti/pseuds/Gobetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is very annoyed by the fact that John refuses to moan because, apparently, it’s embarrassing, and decides to try to find new ways to make the boy whimper and cry and plea to him like there’s no tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plea to Me

Karkat sort of stopped and sort of didn’t stop what he was doing to glance over at John curiously. The boy had his left hand almost covering his mouth when a low, high pitched moan escaped his throat, and the red blush on the his cheek spread even further, as if that was even possible in his current situation. The troll smiled, looking down at his busy hand.

“Huh. Does this mean I did something right?”

John didn’t answer. Karkat looked up at him, finding the human with his eyes closed shut and his left hand covering his lips and chin. He squeezed the member in between his fingers only slightly, trying to yank that marvelous sound from his matesprit once more, but all he got was a flinch, followed by the human’s right hand joining his left one as he tried to resist the urge to moan once again.

Karkat didn’t understand why.

“John?”

The rough fingertips slid up and down, teasingly. John flinched again, throwing back his head only slightly, breathing out in heavy pants in between his fingers.

“What the hell are you doing, John? Uncover your mouth.”

“No!” the human answered, opening his eyes to look at Karkat and removing his hands only inches away from his lips to talk briefly. “That was too embarrassing! I’m not doing it again!”

“Embarrassing?” Karkat asked, honestly confused. “I don’t get it. You don’t feel relaxed enough around me to show yourself vulnerable?  To admit out loud that you enjoy this?" He furrowed his brows, worry hitting him like a shovel to the back of his head. "Am I making you uncomfortable? Should I stop…?”

“No, please, don’t, that’s not it, you didn’t do anything wrong…" Karkat sighed, relaxing his tense shoulders. He looked up, and John kept on babbling nonstop. "It’s the other way around completely, actually, but, it’s just that… the noise I just made! Gosh, Karkat! It was too embarrassing!”

“Oh, come on, John, no it wasn’t. If anything…” the troll hesitated, feeling his face warm up to the tip of his pointy ears. “…if anything, it was really hot.”

“ _Shit_! That’s even worse!!”

And so the human promptly covered his mouth and closed his eyes once more. Karkat sighed, pressing the stiff muscle in between his fingers, always very careful as to not poke the flesh with his nails, and squeezed the soft head, watching as a weird, transparent liquid dripped down from the tip. John quivered a bit and breathed out heavily through his nose, but didn’t moan again. A bit dissapointed, he examined the odd liquid in between his fingers. It was sticky and smelled weird; not a bad weird, though. It was simply a scent that Karkat had never felt before.

And for a moment, a thought occurred to the troll.

He moved around in the bed, using his left hand to push the human’s thighs further apart so he could find a nice position to sit in between them. He decided to kneel, feeling comfortable enough like this, and glanced at John before continuing with his mischievous plan; his blue eyes were still closed, mouth still covered.

“John.”

The human peeked between his eyelashes, eyes widening when he saw the suggestive position the troll had taken in between his wide open legs.

“Karkat, what are you—“

“What do I have to do…” The troll whispered, interrupting John. He clenched his fist around the hard member to effectively quiet down his boyfriend, leaving only the pink tip of the head peeking out from between his fingers as he leaned in closer, never unlocking his gaze from John.

“…to make you squeal like that again…”

John took a deep breath. His heart felt like jumping out from his mouth. He glanced at those sharp teeth for a moment, feeling his blood run cold, but then a grey tongue slipped out from between dark lips, licking them hungrily. Teeth, what teeth?

“…over and over and over again?”

Karkat dropped his head, sticking his tongue out and touching the small orifice from where precum had leaked before. John let out a very shy moan, almost wanting to tell Karkat to stop oh fuck stop don’t do that and please keep going oh god  _yes **please**_ all at the same time, as he realized how dirty and wonderful that felt.

The troll continued to slowly lick away the sticky substance off of him and from his own fingers without a hint of hesitation. It didn’t taste bad; it was somehow sweet and maybe sour at the same time, and it left a weird sensation in the back of his throat. It was exciting and hot, and the troll’s bulge twitched with the need for further contact. But those cute little whimpers coming from John weren’t nearly enough for Karkat; he wanted  _more_.

In between licks and sucks and kisses and strokes, Karkat managed to get what he wanted. Already far away from this world, in an entirely different dimension, John moaned and cried and pleaded and shouted Karkat’s name. The troll smiled while he had fun poking and staring at every inch of the human’s member, while he explored the hard muscle with his tongue, lips and fingers, memorizing every bump, every texture, every scent and taste, learning about all the places and the things that made John shriek harder and plead even louder.

And as John dug his own blunt nails against his scalp and in between his horns, Karkat decided he’d spend the rest of his life finding out different ways to make his matesprit and boyfriend oblivious like that – and he hoped, oh  _god_ , how he hoped – that the boy would always do the same for him in return. 


End file.
